The present invention relates in general to junction boxes, and more particularly, to a junction box specifically adapted for use in an aircraft that enables electrical cables to be easily routed through a passenger compartment floor of the aircraft.
Commercial passenger airlines typically have multiple rows of passenger seats that are arranged in columns separated by one or more aisles. There are occasions when it is necessary to run electrical cables to the passenger seats in order to provide the passengers access to various services, such as telecommunications, lighting, audio sound, etc. On aircraft that have the passenger seats arranged in two columns separated by a single aisle, the wiring typically enters the passenger compartment through openings located along the passenger compartment walls. Larger wide body aircraft, however, typically have multiple columns of seats separated by multiple aisles. In such aircraft it is difficult to effectively route the cables from the walls of the passenger compartment to the passenger seats located near the center of the aircraft because of the intervening aisle. One alternative would be to route the wiring through the floor of the passenger compartment rather than the walls. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a convenient and secure means for routing the electrical wiring through the passenger compartment floor on those aircraft that have more than one aisle separating the passenger seats.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of a passenger compartment floor mounted junction box is disclosed. The junction box consists of a generally box shaped enclosure that attaches to the underside of the passenger compartment floor. A cutout in the passenger floor provides access to the enclosure from the passenger compartment. Multiple cutouts can be manufactured into the sides of the enclosure to accommodate various cable connector configurations depending on the particular application. The junction box is substantially sealed off from the passenger compartment by means of a cover that attaches to the passenger compartment side of the floor. The cover has a raised section along one of its edges so that the cables can be routed out of the junction box and into the passenger compartment. The present invention also provides for a cable strain support for securing the cables to the junction box and a gasket to minimize the possibility of contaminants entering the junction box.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating a preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.